1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia communications terminal having videophone capabilities that permit voice communications while sending and receiving pictures taken from talkers. The invention also relates to a multimedia communications system having such terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, multimedia communications terminals having videophone capabilities have been put into practical use in applications using ISDN (Integrated Services Digital Network), digital cellular phones, PHS (Personal Handyphone System) or the like. Some of these multimedia communications terminals have a phone book function capable of storing information such as names, phone numbers, images (e.g., an image of the face of the other party while talking), as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent (Kokai) Nos. 30871/1995, and 46435/1997.
Such a multimedia communications terminal having videophone capabilities as described above can store information about individual persons such as the name and images of the other party in its phone book database. However, the communications terminal does not have a function of storing the kinds of data that can be handled as communications data (e.g., audio data and video data).
Therefore, with the prior art multimedia terminal, an outgoing call is once made according to protocols that permit voice communications to establish a communications link with a single call, whether the terminal of the other party supports only voice communications or permits multimedia communications. Then, a check is made if the terminal of the other party supports multimedia communications. If the check is done, multimedia communications are carried out.
In this way, to discern the kinds of data capable of being handled by the terminal of the other party, the prior art multimedia communications terminal needs complex procedures for call control. Also, extra bearer transmission to the communications terminal takes place until multimedia communications are initiated. This increases the burden on the switching station. Furthermore, it takes a long time to complete the interconnection.
In this multimedia communications terminal, image received from the other party and the name of the person within the image are stored in a correlated manner to each other in a phone book database.
Where image data taken from the other party is stored in the phone book database, even images what the other party does not want to be stored are stored. This may infringe the privacy and the right to his or her portraits.
The prior art multimedia communications terminal necessitates complex procedures for call control to discern the kinds of data capable of being handled by the other terminal. Extra bearer transmission to the communications terminal takes place. This increases the burden on the switching station. Furthermore, it takes a long time to complete the interconnection.
Moreover, in the prior art multimedia communications terminal, even images what the other party does not want to be stored are stored in a phone book database. This may infringe the privacy and the right to portraits of the other party.
In an attempt to solve the foregoing problems, the present invention has been made. It is an object of the present invention to provide a multimedia communications terminal which can be quickly connected with a desired party with less burden on the switching station.
It is another object of the invention to provide a multimedia communications terminal and multimedia communications system capable of storing image accepted from the other party as phone book data items without infringing the privacy or the right to portraits of the other party.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a multimedia communications terminal and multimedia communications system which, if the other party with which the present terminal is communicating refuses storing video data accepted from the other party, checks that the terminal of the other party supports multimedia communications by referring to a phone book database.
It is a yet other object of the invention to provide a multimedia communications terminal capable of switching the mode of operation between transmission/reception mode and reception-only mode according to the kind of information. For example, audio data are both transmitted and received but video data are only received.
It is a still other object of the invention to provide a multimedia communications terminal capable of informing the other party of the name of the caller according to the other party when an outgoing call is made.
The objects described above are achieved in accordance with the teachings of the invention by a multimedia communications terminal capable of at least sending or receiving video information, the terminal being equipped with a means for storing information for discerning other party and information indicating the communications capabilities of the terminal of the other party such that these two kinds of information are correlated with each other.
The multimedia communications terminal described above is characterized in that it has the other party information storage means to store the information for discerning the other party and the information indicating the communications capabilities of the other party in a correlated manner to each other.
Accordingly, with this multimedia communications terminal, the user can grasp the communications capabilities of the other party by referring to the information stored in the other party information storage means. Therefore, the user can make a call connection in procedures adapted for the other party. This alleviates the burden on the switching station. Hence, a connection with the other party can be quickly made.
The present invention also provides a multimedia communications terminal comprising a communications capability information storage detection means for sensing whether information about the communications capability of the other party is stored in said other party information storage means and a communication capability information writing means for storing communications capability information gained from the other party and information for discerning the other party in said other party information storage means such that these two kinds of information are correlated with each other, if the communications capability information storage detection means senses that said communications capabilities are not stored.
The multimedia communications terminal of the construction described above is equipped with the other party information storage means for storing information for discerning the other party and information indicating the communications capabilities of the terminal of the other party such that these two kinds of information are correlated with each other. If the communication capability information of the other party are not stored in the other party information storage means, communication capability information gained from the other party is stored in the other party information storage means.
Accordingly, with the multimedia communications terminal of the construction described above, the user can make a call connection in procedures adapted for the communications capabilities of the other party by referring to the information stored in the other party information storage means. Consequently, the burden on the switching station is reduced. A connection with the other party can be quickly made. If information about the communications capabilities of the other party is not stored, the information can be gained from the other party and stored in the other party information storage means.
The present invention also provides a multimedia communications terminal comprising a communications capability information storage detection means for determining whether information indicating the communications capabilities and newly gained from the other party agrees with the information stored in the other party information storage means and a communications capability information writing means for updating the information stored in the other party information storage means to the information newly gained from the other party regarding the communications capabilities.
The multimedia communications terminal of the construction described above is equipped with the other party information storage means for storing information for discerning the other party and information indicating the communications capabilities of the terminal of the other party such that these two kinds of information are correlated with each other. If information about the communications capabilities newly obtained from the other party does not agree with information stored in the other party information storage means, the information stored in the other party information storage means is updated to the information about the communications capabilities newly obtained from the other party.
Accordingly, the multimedia communications terminal of the construction described above permits the user to make a call connection in procedures adapted for the communications capabilities of the other party by referring to the information stored in the other party information storage means. This reduces the burden on the switching station. It is possible to connect with the other party quickly. If the information about the communications capabilities of the other party has changed, the information can be updated to the new information and stored in the other party information storage means.
The objects described above are also achieved in accordance with the teachings of the invention by a multimedia communications terminal comprising a communications means for making a call connection in given procedures adapted for the communications capabilities stored in the other party information storage means.
The multimedia communications terminal of the construction described above has the other party information storage means for storing the information for discerning the other party and the information indicating the communications capabilities of the terminal of the other party such that these two kinds of information are correlated with each other. An outgoing call is made in procedures adapted for the information stored in the other party information storage means.
Accordingly, the multimedia communications terminal enables the user to make a call connection in procedures adapted for the communications capabilities of the other party even if the user does not grasp the communications capabilities of the other party. Thus, the burden on the switching station is reduced. A connection with the other party can be quickly made.
The objects described above are also achieved in accordance with the teachings of the invention by a multimedia communications terminal capable of sending and receiving at least one of video information, audio information, and data information, said terminal comprising: other party information storage means for storing information indicating whether information capable of being sent and received by said multimedia communications terminal is sent or received to and from the other party in connection with information for identifying the other party; and a communications means for sending and receiving information to and from the other party according to information stored in said other party information storage means.
The multimedia communications terminal of the construction described above controls transmission and reception of information to and from this multimedia communications terminal according to information stored in the other party information storage means.
Accordingly, the multimedia communications terminal of the construction described above can determine whether transmission and reception of audio data, video data, or data information should be done according to information. For example, with respect to audio data, they are sent and received. With respect to video data, they are only received.
The objects described above are also achieved in accordance with the teachings of the invention by a multimedia communications terminal capable of communicating in terms of audio and video data, the terminal comprising: other party information storage means for storing information indicating whether a notice of the sender is given to the other party in a correlated relation to information for discerning the other party; and a communications means for giving a notice of the sender according to the information stored in said other party information storage means when an outgoing call is made.
In the multimedia communications terminal of the construction described above, information indicating whether a notice of the sender is given to the other party is stored in the other party information storage means. When an outgoing call is made, a notice of the sender is given according to the information stored in the other party information storage means.
Consequently, with the multimedia communications terminal of this construction, a notice of the sender is given according to the other party when an outgoing call is made.
The objects described above are also achieved in accordance with the teachings of the invention by a multimedia communications terminal capable of communicating in terms of audio and video data, the terminal comprising: other party information storage means for storing information for discerning the other party and video information such that these two kinds of information are correlated to each other; an image storage YES/NO inquiry means for sending an inquiry to the other party to ask whether video data received from the other party supporting multimedia communications are permitted to be stored as said video information; and an image information writing means for storing said image information in said other party information storage means if response to the inquiry to the other party by the image storage YES/NO inquiry means is affirmative.
The multimedia communications terminal of the construction described above asks the other party whether the video data received from the other party are allowed to be stored. If response is affirmative, the video data received from the other party are stored.
Accordingly, with the multimedia communications terminal of the construction described above, image accepted from the other party can be stored in a phone book database without infringing the privacy or the right to portraits of the other party.
The objects described above are also achieved in accordance with the teachings of the invention by a multimedia communications terminal capable of communicating in terms of audio and video data, the terminal comprising: an image information writing means for storing given information for indicating that the terminal of said other party supports multimedia communications in case that response to the inquiry by the image storage YES/NO inquiring means in said other party information storage means.
In the multimedia communications terminal of the construction described above, if storing the video data received from the other party is rejected by the other party, given image information indicating that the terminal of other party supports multimedia communications is stored instead of the video data described above.
Accordingly, with the multimedia communications terminal of the construction described above, if the other party rejects storing the video data received from the other party, it can be seen that the terminal of the other party supports multimedia communications by referring to the other party information storage means.
The objects described above are also achieved in accordance with the teachings of the invention by a multimedia communications system comprising first and second multimedia communications terminals capable of communicating with each other in terms of audio and video data. The first multimedia communications terminal is equipped with a responsive means for responding to an inquiry as to whether video data from the second multimedia communications terminal are allowed to be stored or not. The second multimedia communications terminal comprises: other party information storage means for storing information for discerning the other party and video information such that these two kinds, of information are correlated to each other; an image storage YES/NO inquiry means for sending an inquiry to the other party to ask whether the video data received from the terminal of the other party supporting multimedia communications are allowed to be stored as said video information; and a video information writing means for storing said video information in said other party information storage means if response to the inquiry made by the image storage YES/NO inquiry means is that storing is permitted.
With the multimedia communications system of the construction described above, an inquiry is sent to the other party to ask whether video data received from the other party are allowed to be stored. If the response is affirmative, the video data received from the other party are stored.
Accordingly, with the multimedia communications system of the construction described above, image taken from the other party can be stored in a phone book database without infringing the privacy or the right to portraits of the other party.
The objects described above are also achieved in accordance with the teachings of the invention by a multimedia communications system capable of providing communications in terms of audio and video information, the multimedia communications terminal comprising: image information writing means for storing given image information indicating that said other party supports multimedia communications if response to an inquiry from said image storage YES/NO inquiry means is that storing is not permitted.
In the multimedia communications system of the construction described above, if storing the video data received from the multimedia communication terminal of the other party is rejected by the other party in communications between multimedia communication terminals, given image information indicating that the terminal of the other party supports multimedia communications is,stored instead of the video data described above by one terminal.
Therefore, with the multimedia communications system of the construction described above, even if storing the video data received from the other party is rejected, the multimedia communications terminal can see that the terminal of the other supports multimedia communications by referring to the other party information storage means.
Other objects and features of the invention will appear in the course of the description thereof, which follows.